Run For Me
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: O sujeito é um psicopata assassino em série. Tem um objetivo: purificar o mundo e quem se mostra contrário às leis que acredita serem divinas. Vê Neal, Peter e Elizabeth juntos e entende que precisa fazê-los arrependerem-se do que estão fazendo. NC-17. Angst, hurt/comfort, violência, tortura. Peter/Elizabeth e possivelmente Neal/Peter com o consentimento de Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** RUN FOR ME  
**Author:** emptyspaces11  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, violência, tortura. Possivelmente Peter/Neal (com o consentimento de Elizabeth)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence. Isso é uma obra de ficção. Não criei nada aqui.

**Beta:** Não está revisado. Sem beta.

**Summary:** O sujeito é um psicopata assassino em série. Tem um objetivo: purificar o mundo e quem se mostra contrário às leis que acredita serem divinas. Vê Neal, Peter e Elizabeth juntos e entende que precisa fazê-los arrependerem-se do que estão fazendo.

Extras:

Trilha Sonora

00 Moonbean – Run For Me

01 Inu – Captured

02 One Republic – Everybody Loves Me

03 Halou – Milkdrunk

04 Sara Fimm – Afraid

05 Placebo – The Bitter End

06 Boyce Avenue – Find Me

07 Halou – All Make Sense

08 Gavin De Graw – Belief

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM **postado no livejournal...

**Title:** RUN FOR ME  
**Author:** emptyspaces11  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, violência, tortura. Possivelmente Peter/Neal (com o consentimento de Elizabeth)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence. Isso é uma obra de ficção. Não criei nada aqui.

**Beta:**Não está revisado. Sem beta.

**Summary:** O sujeito é um psicopata assassino em série. Tem um objetivo: purificar o mundo e quem se mostra contrário às leis que acredita serem divinas. Vê Neal, Peter e Elizabeth juntos e entende que precisa fazê-los arrependerem-se do que estão fazendo.

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** RUN FOR ME **Author:** emptyspaces11 **Rating**: NC-17 **Warnings:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, violência, tortura. Possivelmente Peter/Neal (com o consentimento de Elizabeth)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence. Isso é uma obra de ficção. Não criei nada aqui.

**Beta:**Não está revisado. Sem beta.

**Summary:** O sujeito é um psicopata assassino em série. Tem um objetivo: purificar o mundo e quem se mostra contrário às leis que acredita serem divinas. Vê Neal, Peter e Elizabeth juntos e entende que precisa fazê-los arrependerem-se do que estão fazendo.

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CINCO NO LIVEJOURNAL**

**Title:** RUN FOR ME

**Author:** emptyspaces11

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, violência, tortura. Possivelmente Peter/Neal (com o consentimento de Elizabeth)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence. Isso é uma obra de ficção. Não criei nada aqui.

**Beta:**Não está revisado. Sem beta.

**Summary:** O sujeito é um psicopata assassino em série. Tem um objetivo: purificar o mundo e quem se mostra contrário às leis que acredita serem divinas. Vê Neal, Peter e Elizabeth juntos e entende que precisa fazê-los arrependerem-se do que estão fazendo.

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO NO LIVEJOURNAL**

**Title:** RUN FOR ME

**Author:** emptyspaces11

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, violência, tortura. Possivelmente Peter/Neal (com o consentimento de Elizabeth)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence. Isso é uma obra de ficção. Não criei nada aqui.

**Beta:**Não está revisado. Sem beta.

**Summary:** O sujeito é um psicopata assassino em série. Tem um objetivo: purificar o mundo e quem se mostra contrário às leis que acredita serem divinas. Vê Neal, Peter e Elizabeth juntos e entende que precisa fazê-los arrependerem-se do que estão fazendo.

**CONTINUA...**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione). www. emptyspaces11 . livejournal

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
